Come and Go
by Snowsheba
Summary: At Cipher's end, Wes and Rui part ways. But they know they'll see each other again - though in what fashion is debatable. [Oneshot, implied ColosseumShipping]


** Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. If I did, I think you'd know, 'cause I'd be rich and all that.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wes."<p>

The sandy blond-haired guy turned to look at his redhead companion. His gold, hawk-like eyes were questioning.

The girl continued, "Have you ever thought about leaving Orre?"

She watched his reaction, which was a slow blink. It was so slight everyone would've missed it, except she knew Wes too well at this point. He wasn't much for expressions. You had to catch him by surprise.

"Yes," he replied. His voice made her feel safe, as it always did when he spoke. "Why do you ask?"

She watched him trudge along with his blue trench coat billowing behind him. It would've been funny if Wes weren't himself and would make a huge deal out of it. For an expressionless guy, he was surprisingly temperamental. "It just… you've shut down Cipher a few minutes ago, literally. Now what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "Probably travel around a bit. I've heard rumors of a region across the sea." His eyes gleamed, and she couldn't help but feel a little fired up herself. His excitement was her excitement. "I've never seen the ocean. So I might go there."

_Never seen the ocean_. It wasn't surprisingly, seeing as Orre was notoriously known as the Desert region.

They walked along in silence, making their way down and out of the giant Colosseum.

"What about you, Rui?" She started; since when did Wes ask questions? "What are you going to do now?"

Rui paused and scratched her head. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go back to my parents. Maybe I'll wander a bit more. I might stay in Orre, though. This is a really strange place I'd like to know more about."

They made it out and felt the harsh desert breeze. Wes turned to her, gold eyes meeting blue ones. "Separation, then."

Rui bit her lip. Much as she loved her gallant prince, much as she'd love to continue traveling with him, she knew she'd just be a burden. Wes had always been a lone wolf, and she didn't expect him to change.

"It might be for the best," she said, knowing it sounded feeble. "My sight won't be needed anymore, I think."

He nodded once, sagely. This pained her; Wes was always one for reason, even when it came to her, the one person he'd ever actually _talked_ with.

"I hope we will see each other again," he said, taking her completely by surprise. Most of the time Wes had just been annoyed at her, and during the journey he made it clear that he was only shutting down Cipher because she was so insistent on it.

Maybe he had bonded with her without her knowing it. Or maybe he had bonded with her, but he didn't know it himself.

They walked out to his motorcycle, and for what she feared was the last time, she mounted swiftly into the passenger seat. Once upon a time, it took her minutes to clamber into a comfortable position; now, she slipped into the contraption with the grace of an Espeon. Wes watched, and she could detect an approving look in his eyes as he started up the engine.

"Where to?" he asked her. She looked at him and almost gasped, restraining it at the last moment. There was a hint of a smile on his lips. It faded quickly, and for a moment she wondered if she'd imagined it.

"Where do you think?" she replied instead, punching his shin playfully.

"Your grandparents, then."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. Wes was smart, but he was also meticulous. He always made sure that he wouldn't fail before he even considered starting anything. Except, she reflected, when it came to her. He would probably chase her to the end of the world and back if she were in danger.

She savored the flying feeling she always got when the pair traveled. Yes, grit stung her face and her hair was attempting to free itself from its ties, but the joy of it all was exhilarating. And when Wes was at her side, it made it all the better. It wasn't just that he was a careful driver; he was constantly making sure the wind was not in her face, that she was on the safer side than not… He always watched her back, just as she watched his.

They stopped at the green gem of a town abruptly. He dismounted first; then he offered his hand to her, a mocking look in his eye. She took it with a laugh, but it was stifled when she was pulled into a hug. Her eyes widened as his arms encircled her and he rested his head on her shoulder. But she wasn't fazed for long, and soon she had looped her arms around his neck. She had hugged him before, but never had he hugged her back, let alone hugged her first.

"You'll visit?" she whispered in his ear, registering his tightening grip with a shiver.

"Eventually," he replied. His voice had just the slightest tremor, and Rui knew he was desperately trying to hide his emotions and barely succeeding. "In a few years."

Rui told him quietly, "I'm holding you up to that."

He laughed softly, yet another surprise. The most she had ever gotten him to laugh was a snort, and here he was, _laughing_… "Of course."

They released each other at the same time, regarding each other, examining each and every detail so they could store it in their memories. Then, quickly, Wes turned, mounted his motorcycle, and much too soon he was a speck in the distance. Rui didn't stop waving until he was gone; then she trekked up to her grandparents' house.

Only days later, Rui found she was extremely bored at Agate Village. She had no idea how she'd kept herself entertained when she was younger. Her journey with Wes had changed her; she liked the thrill of risks.

There were no risks in Agate Village. Unless you decided to swim off a waterfall, but her grandparents had outlawed that. So she was stuck with staring down it, trying to think of where the water went once it fell.

She sat up on her bed. There was an inkling of an idea coming to her.

If she had had fun traveling with Wes and watching him battle, why shouldn't she…?

She rattled down the stairs and went to her grandfather. "Grandpa," she said.

"Yes, Rui?"

"I want to become a Trainer."

* * *

><p>Rui breezed through Pyrite, red hair down and flowing in the breeze. She had since picked up on leather, and was wearing dark brown shorts and vest, with a white shirt underneath.<p>

Her trusted Plusle padded along beside her, making squeals of excitement.

Rui had found plenty of Pokemon in Wes' PC account; he had no reason to bring them with him on his journey, and had given Rui the access code via PDA when she'd asked him.

And now, she was the best Trainer in Pyrite. Even the buffest, strongest bodybuilder bowed down to her. She had picked up battle skills after Wes, who was the best battler she had even known, and had crushed opponents, one after the other, with Wes's Pokemon. Granted, he had carefully trained them before storing them, so it had been easier for her to begin her training—but even so, her technique was so refined none could match her skill.

She cast her eyes to Duel Square. There was a large crowd, murmuring something indistinct. She frowned and went up, and the crowd parted for her.

In the middle, someone very familiar was standing. He was taller, with an Espeon sitting regally at his side, and an Umbreon who padded up to her as she came closer. The blue was what really tipped her off. It was the same trench coat as all those years ago.

"Wes," she said, not surprised. What could she say? For all she knew, she might've been expecting it. Her blue eyes met his gold ones, and she felt the affection she'd hidden deep inside her rise up once again.

"I see you've become quite the Trainer, Rui," Wes said. His voice had deepened, and Rui felt safety wash over her.

"Yes," Rui agreed, crouching down to pet his Umbreon's head. Its ruby eyes closed and it let out something like a purr-growl. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Umbreon, come," Wes commanded. His Umbreon obediently came to his side. The crowd parted further, surrounding them in a circle, sensing what was coming next.

His eyes were bright and teasing, an expression she had previously thought impossible of him. "Shall we battle?"

Rui grinned, removing a Pokeball from her waist and indicating to Plusle to go out. The touchy reunion could happen later.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the reedited, extended version. Enjoy!<strong>

**~Snowsheba**


End file.
